


He's The Tear In My Heart

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORE, I Love You, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, That's an actual tag and I'm vv happy it exists, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil likes the snow and Dan is cold. They have snowball fights and then a cuddle on the couch.<br/>This is just 1.6k of fluff.</p><p>A little surprise in there which I didn't tag, but I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's The Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORE!!!!  
> I really hope you like this even though it's quite short. I love you a lot and I hope this meets your expectations of what you asked for.
> 
> You can find me on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

He was lying in the snow, moving his limbs up and down to create a snow angel. Phil liked the snow, he didn’t know why so many people hasted themselves to get from one place to another and out of the cold. Snow was incredible when you think about it: so many snow flakes that covered the whole city and each and every one of them was different from the other. He thought it was amazing.

He was looking up at the sky at the falling flakes when a familiar face appeared above his, smiling softly at him. Phil let out a high-pitched squeak. “Jeez, Dan. You scared me.” Phil laughed, sitting up.

“What are you doing here? It’s freezing.” Dan rubbed his hands over his arms to warm himself up.

“Lost track of time last night and before I knew it, it was eight am. Got bored, saw the snow and decided to go out.” Phil shrugged a bit awkwardly with how he was leaning on his glove-clad hands.

Dan giggled a bit and held out a hand to pull Phil up. “You’re an idiot.” He pecked Phil on the lips. “But I guess that’s why I love you.”

“How’d you even find me?” Phil wondered, only now realising Dan can’t have known where he went.

“This is literally the only place you come to when you go out alone.” Dan deadpanned. Phil chuckled, ‘literally’ he mimicked under his breath. “Oh, shut up.” Dan pushed at his shoulder playfully, but Phil didn’t shut up.

Dan reached down to grab a handful of snow and pushed it into the side of his boyfriend’s head. “I’ll get you back for that.” Phil threatened after his shock has dissipated, Dan’s footprints running away from him in the pure white sheet covering the park’s green grass.

Snowball in hand, Phil went after Dan and threw it right between his shoulder blades. “No!” Dan cried dramatically. “I’ve been hit!” He grabbed another handful and turned around to chuck it at breathless Phil. The snow wasn’t packed together well so it sprinkled out to cling to the man from his shins to his eyelashes.

Phil shook his head to rid the majority of the snow, grabbed onto Dan scarf then to reel him in and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He got his sweet and cold revenge as he dropped snow down the back of Dan’s collar in his neck, but pushed Phil away quickly and shook it out the back of his coat. “You deceiving spork!”

While Dan stood recovering from Phil’s attack, the latter had already put a safe distance between them, bent over with his hands on his knees because he was laughing so hard. That was exactly also the reason why he only saw Dan coming for him when it was already too late.

“Ah! No Dan!” Phil yelled running, Dan quickly caught up to him, clutched him by the arm and tugged. Phil stumbled and fell over his own feet automatically pulling Dan down on top of him. The snow softened the fall a bit as they came down with a dull thud.

“Everything okay?” Dan cupped both of Phil’s cheeks looking all over his face for any sign of injury, worry clouding his eyes.

“Perfect.” Phil smiled. He brought his own hands up and adjusted Dan’s beanie before laying his hands on his neck. “Absolutely perfect.” Dan’s worry melted away, ironically enough, like snow in the sun.

Dan leaned down and kissed Phil deeply, not wasting any time to sweep a tongue against his lips to open his mouth. The warm slide of their lips contrasted the cold of the snow starkly, but neither could be bothered to care much.

Dan pulled away slightly, only leaving a hair’s breadth between their mouths. He rubbed their noses together and pecked his lips a few more times. ‘God I love this moron.’ Dan thought and sighed blissfully. Planting one more kiss on Phil’s cheek, Dan got up and pulled his boyfriend up with him twining their fingers together.

“Come one, let’s go home. It’s getting too cold.” Dan shivered a little.

“You’re a wimp.” Phil said fondly, unwrapping his scarf and winding it around Dan like a blanket. “It’s really not that cold.”

“Oh, look at me I’m Phil and I’m a snowman. What even is the cold?” Sarcasm dripped from Dan’s voice, but Phil was used to it by now, so he just rolled his eyes lovingly. It even endeared him now and he’d come to love this about Dan.

“Not my fault I’m more resistant to it. I was born in the North, I’m used to it.” Phil skipped ahead a bit and pulled Dan along with their extended arms.

“Why are you so energetic?” Dan whined. “It’s so early and I’m tired.”

Phil checked his phone. “It’s already ten! How are you not awake? You’re the one that actually went to bed.”

“Yeah, but I don’t sleep well if you’re not there.” Dan confessed, his voice just above whispering as if he felt embarrassed to say so.

Phil stopped and turned to face him. “Why didn’t you say so before?” He pouted. Dan looked down to hide his red cheeks and shrugged like a child. Phil stepped closer to him and lifted his head by his chin. “Promise to tell me if something’s wrong? I promise to always come to bed. Well, try. We both know how I am.” That made Dan smile again in turn making Phil smile.

“I promise.” Dan nodded. “Now can we please go home, I’m freezing my arse off.” He speed-walked away leaving Phil to shake his head in amusement and following after him in a light jog to catch up. He intertwined their fingers again once they were walking alongside each other again.

 

“Put the kettle on, I’ll go get the fire started.” Phil said closing the door and shucking off his winter clothes. He walked into their living room to turn on the telly, setting up an episode of some random anime. He then found Dan in the bedroom to change into sweats and a warm sweater that belonged to Phil, and did the same.

They settled on the couch, Phil between Dan’s legs leaning against his chest, both with a steaming cup of tea in hand as they watched the episode idly. The fire kept them, especially Dan, warm. Phil wanted for this moment to never end. He was comfortable right here and wouldn’t mind staying like this for eternity.

“Hey Dan.” A hum sounded in reply. “How many kids do you want?” He felt Dan shift underneath him and turned his face to look.

“Look Phil, I love you, but we are not ready for kids.” Dan laughed uncomfortably.

“No no, that’s not what I meant.” Phil reassured him. “I was just imagining what the future would be like. With you.”

Dan kissed him, the angle strange, but the meaning sweet. “Maybe we should start with something that has a little less responsibility attached to it. Like a tamagotchi, plenty of responsibility.”

“I’m serious, though. Do you even want kids?” Phil sat up better and perpendicular to Dan, with Dan’s legs in his lap, rubbing his hands up and down his shins.

Dan did turn serious then. “Two, at least. I’d love to have kids. Especially with you. It’s just really early and there’s so much to think of. Like are we adopting or maybe foster kids? Are we doing something entirely different? So yes, I want kids, Just not now. I still feel like a kid myself.” Dan reasoned.

“That’s okay. I never said I was ready either. But at some point, I do want them.”

“Me too. But I don’t think my mum would like me getting pregnant before marriage.” Dan said cheekily, winking at Phil.

Phil gasped as an idea came to him. “Marry me.” He was sitting on his knees facing the younger.

“W-what?” Dan stuttered taken aback.

“Marry me. It’s not kids, but it’s a step I want to take in our future and I want it with you. So why not? Will you please marry me?”

“Are you joking me right now?” Phil shook his head. “Are you actually proposing?” Phil nodded before Dan jumped and pinned him on the couch to kiss him with a giant smile on his face. “Yes. yes, a thousand times yes.”

“We’ll go ring shopping tomorrow.” Dan kissed him in reply. “Also, what do you think about a dog?”

Dan’s expression turned confused. “I’m not following how you went from a proposal to a dog, please indulge me.”

“Instead of kids, we’ll get a dog. We’ll have to care for it, but it’s not as heavy as having kids.”

“Let’s add a visit to the shelter after getting rings.” Dan said already leaning in again.

“Sounds great.” Phil whispered before their lips met again.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around and searching for fitting dog names. The snow outside fell silently and at one point they sat in front of the window watching in silence, whispering sweet nothing and trading light kisses.

When Phil dropped the word fiancé the first time, they couldn’t stop saying it back to each other and anyone would have found it obnoxious, but they thought it amazing. So amazing indeed that it eventually turned into a race to the bedroom where they celebrated their engagement.

Dan hadn’t slept so well in so long and Phil hadn’t slept so long in a while and both felt the happiest they’d ever had.

The next day they returned home with two silver bands on their fingers and a puppy they’d named Dil. Because, yes, they were that lame and were not the slightest ashamed to admit it. At least not to each other. Especially not to each other.


End file.
